


言葉足らず

by Sakuraiken



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiken/pseuds/Sakuraiken





	言葉足らず

*

“翔、翔君…慢、慢一点…呜…”

松本连睫毛尖上都沾满了细小的泪珠，他努力睁开眼睛去看自己身上的男人，那张线条美好的年轻的面庞此刻已经被汗水或是别的什么液体沾湿了，刚刚修剪过的碎发凌乱地贴着他的侧脸，看起来张扬又凌厉。

伴随着身体的动作，对方下颚的汗珠落了一滴到松本的唇角，他几乎是本能地伸出舌头去舔舐了它，咸涩的味道于是毫不客气地占领了他的整个口腔。

他不喜欢这个味道，于是伸长了脖子要和汗水的主人接吻——他的这点心愿倒是很快被满足了，一个浅尝辄止的亲吻化开了那点涩味，取而代之的是稍稍有些强势的烟草味。

松本总归还是在被对方完全掌握的快节奏里败下阵来，自暴自弃地放弃了已经毫无意义的隐忍，仰起脖子放声呼唤身上的男人的名字。他的下唇还留着一排先前因为倔强的隐忍而咬出来的齿痕，微微有些发红的齿痕此刻看起来诱惑而色情。

樱井俯下身去，用舌尖怜惜地爱抚过那一排齿痕，就着下唇相贴的姿势轻声调笑。

“前辈的健身成果、不是说要给我看看的吗？”

松本赌气似的偏过脸去，又被樱井捏着下巴把脸转了回来，他们的呼吸交织在一起，如同紊乱的心跳一般分不清彼此。

“一想到别人也能看到前辈这样色气的表情，总觉得有些不甘心呢。”

樱井用与下身的撞击速度毫不相符的温柔感在松本眼角鼻尖留下了一连串湿润的亲吻，然后用力收紧双臂，把松本整个圈进了自己的怀里。

松本恍惚着伸手攀上樱井的后背，在一阵强过一阵的快感里无可适从地张嘴咬住了樱井的肩，终于迎来了释放的瞬间。

他整个人都软了下来，偏过头去讨好地想要接吻，却在下一个瞬间想起了什么似的，稍用力地推了一把汗水淋漓的樱井。

樱井大抵是接收到了他的信号，适时松开了手，动作温柔地把松本重新放回床上。

松本努力平复着呼吸——事实上他的健身还是卓有成效的，因为他很快就找回了呼吸的节奏——而后用惯用的沉稳语调开了口。

“没有人会像你一样，连做爱的时候都不放弃这么恶趣味地盯着我看的。”

他的声音不可避免地带了一丝沙哑，还有完全控制不住的奶音，樱井笑起来，伸手把松本侧脸的一缕湿透了的头发别到他的耳后，开口的时候也全然没有了刚刚的强势感。

“换句话说就是专属于我的表情吧——我很开心，前辈。”

松本推了樱井一把，后者很配合地从松本身上起来，毫不介意自己浑身赤裸又一片狼藉的模样，大大方方地下了床站在松本面前，反而是腰侧的那几个明显的咬痕让始作俑者的松本有些红了脸。

“不要得寸进尺。”

樱井顺从地应了声，抛下一句“借用一下浴室”之后就出了房门，不多时传来了水声，再然后那个清清爽爽的国民主播又光着脚回来了卧室，慢条斯理地穿好衣服就道了别——松本看得出来他似乎还想说些什么，但是樱井毕竟是没有开口，那么他也就没有兴趣追问了。

毕竟他也没什么资格。

他们的关系说到底也就是床伴。

这个名字说出来不那么好听，但是也没有比这更稳定的关系了——没有一点利益纠葛，也不会牵扯到一点彼此的私生活，只要好好遵守游戏规则，这甚至可以是永远。

 

*

他们认识彼此是在四五年前了，自然是因为工作产生的交集。

彼时的樱井还是一个新到不能再新的小演员，大学还没毕业，带着初出茅庐的小年轻特有的意气风发。不知是不是为了配合角色设定，在第一次碰头会的时候，樱井就已经染了一头张扬的金发，左耳带了一枚闪闪发光的蓝色耳钻，开了口倒是礼仪周正到不行。

自然，他是该对松本毕恭毕敬的——即便不论两人的年龄差，与仅仅是在念书的间隙演一些小角色的樱井不同，松本早在十多年前就拿下了自己的第一个影帝称号，无论是人生还是事业上的资历，都算是他的大前辈了。

让松本对樱井留下印象的倒不是樱井的那点浮于表面的反差，而是正式开始拍摄的时候他时常会看到樱井在片场的角落里捧着一本什么书在看。

某次休息间隙，松本稍有些好奇地瞥了一眼被樱井放在桌上的书，充斥着一堆什么专有名词的东西看得松本云里雾里。再后来他就知道了樱井是名门大学的在校生，总算是彻底记住了这个一副不良模样的优等生。

他们合作的这部电影是从少女漫画改编过来的，题材也是非常少女漫画的师生恋。而樱井的角色是少女漫画里常有的默默喜欢女主角的男二号，再详细一点，就是一个令老师伤透脑筋但是本质温柔的坏学生，倒是和樱井本人相去甚远。

松本饰演的自然是老师，于是不可避免地和樱井有了不少对手戏。这位现实中的优等生在镜头面前把乖张僻戾又桀骜不驯的模样表现得淋漓尽致，甚至是让松本有些过分入戏地想要用力敲一敲这位坏学生的脑袋教训他。镜头外的樱井却总是对着松本乖巧地笑，还过分认真地就戏里的台词对松本道歉，令人心生好感。

松本很快就和樱井熟悉了起来。自然，作为主演的松本确实是和片场的每个人都交往甚好，但是樱井总归是比起其他人要特殊一些。

这个金发的后辈长了一双稍显凌厉的眼睛，说起话来却是温柔又礼貌。偶尔在片场一起吃饭的时候，正是成长期的年轻人总是有些狼吞虎咽，吃到了喜欢的东西后那双眼睛就会变得亮晶晶的，总算是有了一点年龄相当的孩子气。

拍摄后期樱井的戏份已经结束得差不多了，其实应该相当忙碌的大学生还是会挤出时间来片场见习，在休息时间很真诚地向松本讨教一些演技方面的问题。他大概是自带什么惹人喜爱的气场在那里的，每每他来总有几个工作人员特意为他多定一份便当，招呼他和大家一起吃饭。

 

见面频率最高的还是在电影要上映前的日子，一群人东跑西跑地一起去上节目宣传。

樱井作为一个新人，自然还是没有资格单独宣传，于是几乎是所有的节目录制都是和松本一起的。

在车上在休息室的闲谈中，松本总算是确定了樱井这幅张扬的模样是他的个人喜好，只是歪打正着与角色设定重叠到了一起，于是拿下了他人生中的第一个男二号。

“不过翔君的演技很好，将来肯定是会走得很远的。”

松本是发自内心这么认为的，但是樱井倒是笑着说自己能够获得一个男二号的角色已经足够幸运了，他本身也是因着好奇心才开始这份工作的，到底还是志不在此。

松本笑着说樱井的才能大概是无论在哪个领域都能够受到赏识的，但是艺能圈要是少了一个樱井，也算是这个圈子的一大损失了。

樱井稍有些不好意思地挠挠头，说自己的梦想是成为一名新闻主播，来年就要迎来毕业季的他已经开始着手准备各大电视台的面试了——从这个角度来说，艺能圈倒是也不会失去他了。

末了，樱井又用那双小鹿似的眼睛看着松本，唇角带笑却是语气真诚地和松本许诺。

“但是如果以后还有机会和前辈一起演戏的话，我想我一定会接下那个工作的。”

没有人能够拒绝这双眼睛，这么想着，松本很爽朗地笑了起来，难得孩子气地伸手和樱井拉钩约定了。

“那我可要好好期待那一天的到来了。”

他们的一直到电影下映后都依旧保持着联系，松本甚至在樱井毕业那天找人送了一份毕业礼物给樱井，还发消息道歉说自己实在是挤不出时间亲自去祝贺他了。

樱井打字的速度也是他们那个年纪的年轻人特有的快速，松本还在思考着要不要再加一句不那么生分的祝贺语过去的时候，那头的消息就已经回复过来了——松本皱着眉头看片场电视上写着直播中的樱井的大学毕业典礼画面，不由地怀疑起樱井优等生的本质到底有几分真实。

 

*

松本早知道自己是喜欢樱井的——虽然他并不愿意去细想这种喜欢是出于前辈对于一位优秀的后辈的赏识，一位兄长对于自己可爱的弟弟的喜爱，还是别的什么他不可触及的意义上的喜欢，但是如今也算得上是好友的他们的关系，是显然不能再进一步了的。

松本深谙此理，也轻轻松松压下了自己心头的那一点微妙的东西，在闲暇时候适当地和樱井碰个面吃顿饭，也偶尔会在节目上提起樱井的事情。

当年说了自己想要成为新闻主播的樱井似乎终究还是觉得自己阅历不足，毕业后安心地续签了自己的经纪公司，如今也算是勉强能够挤进一线演员之列的超级新人了。

他也时不时会在节目上被问及与松本相关的事情，笑得一脸清爽的金发年轻人满口都是对松本的敬重和感谢，倒是也把分寸把握得恰好。

 

意外发生在松本的电视剧杀青的那天。

那天晚上樱井特意去了剧组的杀青宴给松本送花，而后本是礼貌地告辞说不打扰大家了，却是被一群好客的人硬挽留了下来，围着他问东问西，一瞬间都仿佛忘记了杀青宴的主角到底是谁。

松本就抱着那束花站在外围，看樱井迅速收敛起自己的不知所措，几乎是游刃有余地应对了每一个人的问候。他的左耳还是带着他们初见时候的那枚耳钻，此时反射了头顶的灯光，正在闪闪发光——就像樱井这个人一样，在闪闪发光，松本不可抑制地产生了这个念头。

自然，松本还是很快就重新成为了人群的中心，而樱井也是人群中的一个，但是他左耳的那点光亮总是闪在松本的眼底，让他有些心不在焉起来。

松本早给自己定下过规矩，若是第二天有工作的话喝酒必然是需要节制的。所以这也意味着电视剧拍摄告一段落的今晚，他可以对每一个来敬酒的人都来者不拒。因而等到这场杀青宴结束的时候，他的眼角已经因为酒精染上了一抹浅红，说起话来也带上了散不去的甜味儿。

松本从十来岁出道的时候就被人夸赞是个甜蜜蜜的男孩，后来他姗姗来迟的青春期总算是把他清亮的语调压得低沉了些，但是总有些时候还是会有些控制不住地冒出孩子气的模样——松本自己倒是并不喜欢这样总褪不干净孩子气的自己，但是似乎整个粉丝圈乃至业界，都喜欢极了他这种控制不住的甜味儿。

总之，散场的时候松本是有些微醺了，但不知是因为樱井的酒量好得惊人，还是他本就没有摄入太多的酒精，那双闪闪亮亮的斑比眼睛还是很干净。

樱井好心地伸手扶了一把走路有些歪歪扭扭的松本，于是松本干脆就放心地把自己的大半边体重都压到了对方身上，两个人慢慢吞吞地一路走到了隔壁的宾馆里，樱井伸手接过松本递过去的房卡，任劳任怨地把人送回了房间——松本向来会在杀青宴边上订一间房的，他深知自己喝酒的脾性。

 

酒精之所以会坏事，大概就是因为它总能松动每个人心底里的锁，放在松本身上，大概就是用意志力保持自己成熟的大人模样的这幅武装。

樱井年纪小了松本不少，但是这并不影响有些醉酒的人对着这个过分可靠的后辈哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

房间的冷气开得有些太足了，于是松本光着脚踩了两下樱井的大腿要他去把空调温度调高一些，自己却是半睁着醉眼笨手笨脚地解着皮带想赶紧换上舒服的睡衣。

樱井看得哭笑不得，乖乖地去调高了空调温度后，伸手想帮和皮带斗争了好些时候都还没能成功的人一把，却被借着酒意肆无忌惮地解放着自己的孩子气的松本推了一把——他的力气倒是没因为酒精减掉几分——一时间没站稳，一屁股坐到了地上。

于是解皮带的人连皮带都不解了，看着樱井有些滑稽的姿势自顾自小声笑起来，末了还是很好心地站起来，伸出一只手给樱井借力，拉他从地上起来。

结果地上的那个人站起来后，本来就没怎么站稳的人重心又偏了，两个人的手还没松开，樱井于是被松本拉得一起扑到了床上。

清醒点的那个还算反应敏捷，用空着的那只手撑了一把床，总归是没把自己的体重全部压到松本身上去，但是惯性还是把两个人之间的距离缩短到了数公分。大概若是没有樱井的那只手，现在两个人的鼻尖已经狠狠地撞到一起了。

樱井花了几秒钟时间整理状况，他开口想说什么，下面那个半眯着眼睛的人已经笑了起来，带着一点酒精味儿的湿乎乎的吐息整个就往樱井的下巴上扑。

松本事实上是有些近视的，但是度数不深，所以像这天这样只是和工作伙伴们一起参加杀青宴的日子里并不会费心带上隐形眼镜。当然，现在他和樱井间的这点距离，就算他是个没戴眼镜的高度近视者，也能够准确地数出樱井睫毛的数量的。

天花板上的灯光是暖金色的，映在松本眼睛里照得他的瞳孔一片琥珀色。樱井却是逆着光的，他的周身都因为灯光而染上了一片柔和的光晕，被阴影强调出来的面部轮廓却是因此看起来变得愈发凌厉。

松本瞪着眼睛盯着樱井看了半天，不知道是出于一股什么冲动，毫无由来地闭上了眼睛。

樱井看着眼角带红的人，向来强势却又温柔的人被酒精泡得软绵绵甜兮兮的，混合了酒精味儿的香气一直往他鼻子里钻，然后在他的体内肆意冲撞。

他于是鬼使神差地又往下压了压，顺理成章地就贴上了松本湿润的嘴唇。从前些年就开始蝉联“最想亲吻的嘴唇”榜首的松本的双唇，确实是比起看起来的还要柔软一些。

有种难以言喻的冲动在他心间萌芽，这个隐约的认知让樱井后知后觉地想要停止动作，却意外地听到了被亲吻的那个人从鼻腔里发出的一声哼唧，于是一瞬间樱井听到了自己体内有什么东西崩塌的声音。

但是松本毕竟是有些醉了，樱井稳住自己的呼吸，用忽而变得沙哑的声音在松本耳畔低喃。

“前辈，你知道你在做什么吗？”

松本迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛望着樱井，眉心微微蹙起来，似乎是在试图理解樱井的话。但是下一秒，他果然还是放弃了，被酒精浸泡过的大脑总是有些不听使唤，他用力地支起上半身，在樱井的侧脸留下了一排浅浅的牙印。

“管他呢。”

于是松本刚刚花了半天时间都没能解开的皮带被樱井单手整个抽了出去，从带着点混合了别人香水味的服装束缚中解脱的下一秒，他就被樱井整个压到了床上。

那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在他的胸口作乱，毫无章法的啃咬比起快感倒更多的是带来了一丝瘙痒，松本稍有些不满意地伸手抓住了那头已经有些凌乱的金发，硬把那个人拉过来和自己接吻。

樱井连接吻的时候都带着年轻人特有的横冲直撞的莽撞感，他着急地把手往下探，顺利地抵达了禁区，倒是一口气歪打正着地就戳中了敏感点，引得毫无准备的松本忽而就把自己的鼻音拉高了一个八度。

而樱井显然很受用于松本这样的反应，他三两下解决了自己身上的衣服，咬着下唇望着松本看。

后者在过分炙热的视线里微微偏开了头，耳际一片通红。

他用尽最后一丝理智控制着自己去摸床头的安全套——是酒店准备的东西，他也不确定尺寸和材质合不合适，但是在这个时刻无论是谁都没有心思去管这点儿小事了。

松本终于抓到了凉凉的塑料包装，于是抓过来就朝樱井的胸口扔。

“戴上。”

语气倒是意外的强势，听得樱井在一瞬间又回到了往常在人前的优等生模样，只是眼底里燃起的火焰尚且在熊熊燃烧。他单手拿起来，用牙咬开了包装纸，然后把那个因为润滑液而有些黏糊糊的东西拿出来在松本眼前晃了晃。

“大概…不是很够大。”

乖乖地用着敬语的人声音里全是危险的东西，听得松本下意识缩了缩脖子，然后勉强回想起自己还算个前辈，于是僵着语气下了命令。

“那也凑合着用。”

优等生眯起眼睛来，不知是在笑还是怎么的，总之下一秒松本就被整个翻了过来，彻底失去了本也所剩无几的主动权。

 

醒来的时候大概已经是下午了，两个人依旧保持着一种极其扭曲的姿势睡在一起。

室内一片狼藉，酒精味已经散得差不多了，于是另一种令人难以启齿的气味忽而变得明显起来。

先睁开眼睛的是松本，比起生物钟倒更像是浑身的酸痛把他唤醒的。他体力本就算不得好，为了这次的电视剧又减了重，这场持续了半晚上的欢爱几乎是把他的体力彻底消耗殆尽了，于是他甚至连手指头都懒得动一动，只是迷迷糊糊地试图回忆起前晚的事情。

他还记得个大概，对于某些细节甚至是还很清晰，而此刻让他浑身酸痛的罪魁祸首——他当然不会承认是自己——正大大方方地环抱着他，还沉浸在睡梦中。

即便是在这个时候，松本不得不承认，这个睡得头发乱糟糟甚至脸颊还有些浮肿的人，依旧是好看到不行。

樱井昨晚没来得及摘掉自己左耳的耳钻，于是那颗闪闪发亮的宝石不由分说地就闯进了松本的视线里，强势而任性，又令人移不开视线。

就像它的主人一样，松本咬着下唇想。

趁着樱井还在睡梦中，松本终于努力挪了挪身子，勉勉强强离开了那个温热的怀抱里。他需要去冲个澡，前晚欢爱的痕迹还分明地留在他的身上，而且正如樱井所言，那个并不是很够大的安全套也弄得他比想象的更加狼狈一些。松本看着镜子里自己浑身的痕迹，毫无由来地感到了一阵难过。

大概也不是毫无由来的，他胡乱抹了一把脸，稳住了自己稍稍有些动摇的心情。

 

樱井醒来的时候松本正在穿衣服，他大概也还是有些迷糊，赤裸着上身坐起来，愣愣地盯着松本看了一会儿后，冲着顿住了动作的松本露出了一个清爽的微笑。

“早上好。”

松本看了樱井一眼，后者年轻的身体上似乎也都是他留下的鲜明的痕迹，于是他有些别扭的偏开了头，闷闷地回了一句早安。

等樱井也洗漱完毕的时候，松本已经恢复了那个镜头前利落又潇洒的明星模样。他移开了视线没去看换衣服的樱井，犹豫了半天总算还是开了口。

“…翔君。”

樱井发出一个鼻音表示回应，他正弯着腰在捡前一天被自己随手扔到了床底下的外裤。

“我们暂时不要见面了吧。”

樱井花了半分钟理解这句话，而后眼神忽而就变得紧绷起来。

松本果然还是避开了他的视线，这个眼神总是让他想起前晚的旖旎，食髓知味后的人总是需要更强的自制力来做出决断的，他实在是对现在的自己没有这个信心。

“你知道这个圈子一点都不美好的，所以——”

樱井是个美好而耀眼的存在，他足以依靠自己的力量闯出一片天地来。

而松本不想成为这个前途无量的年轻人的前进路上的绊脚石，也不愿世人因为他的存在而误解樱井自身的光芒，所以他迟早要做出这个决断。

只是这一天比他想象的要早了不少。

樱井的年龄和阅历放在那里，性子到底是沉稳不过松本，他顾不得什么礼节，急急地开口打断了松本的话。

“但是我以为润君是喜欢我的！”

松本笑得云淡风轻。

“喜欢这种东西，过不了多久就会消磨殆尽的，翔君，现实生活没有那么多地久天长——还有，你要对我用敬语的。”

松本在心底里苦笑着，他靠着演员这个职业活了这么多年，到底还是把演技用在了这种地方。

而他的演技确实是足够骗过一个二十岁刚出头的年轻孩子了。

樱井忽而就沉默了，半晌他拿起了放在桌上的自己的手机，低头礼貌地和松本告辞。

“那…请前辈好好照顾自己。”

松本应了声，目送他离开了房间后，才终于卸下气来，脱力似的躺在了床上。

樱井留在他身上的痕迹还在张扬地展示着自己的存在感，松本忍着酸痛翻了个身，把自己大半张脸埋进了枕头里。

喜欢这种东西，过不了多久就会消磨殆尽的……吧？

 

*

他们于是自然而然地疏远了。

不算那种老死不相往来式的疏远，毕竟也是在一个抬头不见低头见的业界，在工作安排面前所有的私人情感都要靠边站。

自然还是会有节目问起两个人的事情，被问得更多一些的是樱井，毕竟在樱井出道以来能够被列举出来的所有人际关系里，和松本的好友关系算是最受人瞩目的一个了。

好在过往樱井就因为不想依靠松本的光环被人记住，每每提起松本的时候虽然眼底含笑，该有的距离感还是把握得甚好，于是即便到了如今，他再提起自己和松本并没有那么密切的往来的时候也不至于令人起疑。

这样的太极多打了几次之后，终于是再也没人问起松本的事情了。

松本那边则是简单得多了，他本就是在娱乐圈里交际广泛的人，可以用来放到节目里讲的故事主角实在是不缺一个樱井。只要他不主动提起，自然也没有人会特意问及。

偶尔两人还是会在电视台的走廊里擦肩而过，周围有人的时候就停下来问声好，无人的时候就心照不宣地避开彼此的视线意思性地点点头作为问候，总归是相安无事。

而他们的联络，也就止步于固定节日与生日的礼节性问候了，甚至连樱井终于成为了日本电视台的新闻主播的事情，松本都是通过新闻得知的。

于是他犹豫了一下，到底还是掏出手机给樱井发了条公事公办的祝贺。

樱井的回复速度还是一如既往的快，内容也是完全停留在了字面意思上的客套话。

 

在樱井成为了主播后自然就少了演戏的工作，新人主播又很少有兼任娱乐节目主持的机会，于是他们能够偶遇的机会变得更加少起来。

偶尔松本回家的时候打开电视，正好能遇上有樱井的深夜新闻节目，当年那个一头张扬的金发的小年轻也终于穿上了规规矩矩的黑色西服，染成了深棕色的头发服帖地顺着他好看的前额曲线落下来，把他的乖张气息掩盖了大半，用那些喜欢樱井主播的小女生的话来说，这样的樱井已经完全是一个可靠又出色的大人了。

而正如松本曾经告诉樱井的那样，喜欢这种东西是真的很快就会消失的。

松本终于在某一部电视剧拍摄期间和女主角的川上擦出了一丝火花，彼此也都是三十来岁的成年人了，他们顺理成章地开始了交往，也偶尔会去彼此的家里过夜。

和松本同龄的女性比起松本果然还是要成熟一些，她从一开始就说透了两个人的关系里少了一些什么，但是她不介意这点缺失，她也是和松本一样耐不住寂寞的人罢了。两个怕寂寞的人抱团取暖，总归是比一个人熬要安稳一些。

松本不置可否。

随着电视剧的播出，他们之间的绯闻也是喧嚣尘上，他们很默契地选择了对于这些传言不予理睬，即便是被拍到一些模糊的照片又或者是真的被哪篇报道猜透了关系，总归冷处理是不会错的。

松本从来也不是谈了恋爱就会引发轩然大波的小偶像，比起他的情感故事，更关心他演出来的那些爱情故事的观众显然要多得多。

机缘巧合，某次拍摄后川上跟着松本回了家，打开电视的时候看到了樱井的新闻节目，正巧是在介绍松本新剧在海外引起的巨大反响，樱井偶尔扫过镜头的眼神看起来陌生又熟悉，透过大尺寸的电视屏幕，松本甚至还能看到樱井左耳那个已经长合了的耳洞。

“说起来，你和樱井主播以前关系挺好的吧？”

川上瞥了一眼屏幕，忽而提起了这件事来。

松本偏偏头，回了一个含糊的鼻音。他不想也确实没必要把往事原原本本地说给无关的人听。

“我的高中同学，也是日本台的主播，之前同学会的时候滔滔不绝地跟我讲樱井主播有多优秀。”

川上笑了起来，松本知道她口中的那位主播小姐，是位说话很温柔的女性，某次上节目的时候就见过，确实是难得主动向他提起了樱井，向来该是对樱井颇有好感的。

不过他到底是没有资格去在意一个与自己无关的，仅仅是喜欢樱井的主播小姐。于是松本把频道调到了隔壁台的深夜综艺，顺便接了一句不咸不淡的话。

“是吗。”

川上这才猛然想起了什么似的，稍有些小心翼翼地道了一声歉。

“抱歉，忘了润你和樱井主播似乎近来关系不太好。”

这句话反而是让松本有些惊讶，他确实是和樱井保持着一段极为微妙的距离，但是他们从前交好的事情还算广为人知，如今也并未流露出什么交恶的迹象来，他实在是没想明白这个结论来源于何处。

所以他下意识地追问了一句。

“没有的事——怎么会有这个说法？”

川上明显犹豫了一下，而后看了眼松本的脸色确认他确实是发自内心地在问，于是还是开了口。

“也就是传言而已，说若是在樱井主播面前提起你的名字，他总是会不动声色地把话题转移开去，大概是根本不想谈及你了——不过你也别太在意，也就是传言。”

松本笑起来。

“只是近来没有交集罢了，你也不能让一个人硬编故事吧。”

川上也跟着轻松地笑了起来，推着松本把台重新调回了新闻，说比起深夜综艺还是看看新闻了解一下国家大事比较有用，忽而又半开玩笑似的补了一句话。

“说起来我当年还看过你们合作的那部电影，当时我还想要是有朝一日能够和樱井主播合作演一部戏应该是会挺有趣的。”

松本愣了愣，又笑起来。

“你这个梦想大概是实现不了的。”

“谁知道呢。”

川上难得回了句嘴，笑着反驳说只要活着就一切皆有可能。

松本那句“他本就志不在此”快要出了口，忽而又咽了回去，已经数年不见的他到底还是没有自信咬定樱井会不会改变。

于是他在这场小小的口水战里败下阵来，借口去洗澡就把客厅让给了女友。

洗澡的时候节目结束的音乐正好响起来，于是借着水声的掩盖，松本小声地把一直徘徊在自己心尖上的那句话说出了口。

“今天也辛苦了，翔君。”

 

*

樱井是在节目录制结束回休息室的时候被工作人员提醒的手机已经响了十来分钟，他瞥了一眼来电记录，已经久违到陌生的那个名字于是占据了他的视线。

他伸手想要回拨过去，但是一边的工作人员还在好心地提醒他接下来还有一个反省会。樱井这些年来作为主播也算是顺风顺水，前一年他从深夜的新闻节目毕了业，然后接手了好些个黄金档的节目，这天录制的则是前个月刚刚敲定下来的新综艺。于是他叹了口气，姑且编辑了一条信息发过去，然后随手把手机放进了口袋里，转身走进了隔壁的会议室。

但他总归还是安不下心来，稍有些快速地梳理完问题点后就找了个机会宣布结束，在回休息室拿包的路上就急着掏出了手机看了一眼，消息数比起他预计的还要多一些。

樱井把东西胡乱塞进包里就往停车场走，一路上就把电话播了回去。

电话很快就被接通了，在几声意义不明的哼哼唧唧后，软绵绵的声音响了起来，震得樱井的耳朵有些发痒。他叹了口气，出声回话。

“松本前辈，有什么事吗？”

对于他的礼仪周正，电话那头倒是不满意似的又哼哼了两声，口齿不清地说了两句什么，樱井没听清，于是好脾气地又问了一遍，那头就又开始毫无意义地喊着他的名字。

樱井到底是放弃和人讲道理了，于是好声好气地问松本在哪里，总算是得到了一个还算逻辑清晰的答案。

 

樱井敲开松本的家门后，毫不惊讶地看到了那个靠着墙站得歪歪扭扭的人正对着自己傻笑。他浅浅地鞠了一个躬表示问候，顺着松本的意思换了拖鞋进门。

“前辈，到底是发生了什么？”

为了把松本送到沙发上，樱井不得已把手搭上了松本的肩膀，意外的是松本身上的酒精味儿其实并没有他想象的那么重——而以樱井从前对他的认识，这点儿酒精大概还不足以让松本变成现在这幅软绵绵的模样。

但是他到底是没有揭穿这件事。

松本果然还是逻辑清晰的，他言简意赅地总结了自己与女友磕磕绊绊交往了一年多，到底还是分手了的事情，末了还补了一句说自己并没有那么难过。

樱井一时语塞，他实在是不觉得和在业界以交际圈广泛出了名的松本在这个时候会把自己作为诉说的第一候补。

松本似乎是看出了他的心思，于是补充解释说自己刚刚打开电视的时候正好看到了樱井主持的节目的预告，突然就心生感慨借着酒精壮胆给他打了电话。

“不过翔君没接嘛，于是就很气地觉得要打到你接了为止。”

这种熟悉的小孩子气的执着感忽而让樱井分外怀念，他于是放松地笑起来，伸手拿过松本手里快要掉下来的手机，把它稳稳地放回了茶几上。

“您是小孩子吗？”

松本睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛对樱井笑，说话时候的尾音绕了好几个弯，倒还真是小孩子模样。

“我不是哦——但是翔君现在也不是小孩子了呢。”

他伸手揉了一把樱井的深棕色头发——他想做这个动作已经很久了，然后盯着那个长合了的耳洞看了很久，终于还是放弃似的又重复了一遍。

“翔君再也不是小孩子了呢。”

他的眼底水波流转，就像樱井刚刚认识他的时候一样。

“前辈。”

樱井试探着伸出手去触碰松本前额的头发，对方没有躲开，于是他稍稍大着胆子把脸往前凑了一凑，正好是足够看见彼此的模样，又只能看见彼此的模样的距离。

他开了口，温热的吐息若有若无地扫过松本的上唇。

“那现在我可以叫你润君了吗？”

松本倾身把两人唇间的距离缩短到了零。

“不可以哦——翔君，要尊重前辈。”

松本今天穿的是宽松的睡裤，只要轻轻一拉就能整个脱下来的那种。

樱井眼底一暗。

 

松本的体力比起早些年反而是好了很多，在一场淋漓尽致的性事之后倒是还有力气轻飘飘地踢了樱井一脚，让他收拾一下满地的衣物，自己则是以一种稍显微妙的姿势慢吞吞走去了浴室清洗。

洗完澡的松本身上已经彻底没有了酒精味，想着毕竟是自己有些蛮不讲理地硬把樱井叫过来的，于是他很大方地找了一套自己不常穿的睡衣给樱井，允许他在自己家里过一夜。

“我过去太自以为是了。”

松本坦率地向樱井道了歉，然后想了想，又补了一句。

“但是你看吧，喜欢这种东西确实是很容易自然消亡的。”

樱井接过松本递过去的毛巾胡乱地擦了几下自己的头发，语调轻松地表示了认同。

“话是这么说，但是前辈你完全就是因为这个心态才没法和女友长期交往的吧。”

松本撇撇嘴，倒是没有收回给樱井递酸奶的手。

“说到底床伴和恋人的差别，也就是差了那么一层喜欢吧——可惜世人对这两者的态度却是天差地别的。”

樱井咬开了酸奶盖子，毫无顾忌地舔了一圈粘在盖子上的酸奶，而后笑着提醒松本说这样的言论要是传出去了大概是要被炎上的。

松本笑得坦荡。

“反正翔君也不会出卖我的吧。”

樱井顺着松本的指示舔掉了自己唇角沾着的一点酸奶，突然想到什么似的勾起了唇角。

“我说前辈——那我们要试试看成为彼此的床伴吗？”

樱井扳着手指给松本列举了好处一二三，然后把喝干净了的酸奶盒子随手放到了电视机边的台子上，又强调了一遍。

“而且前辈看起来似乎也很享受其中不是吗？”

能毫不羞耻地把这些话说出来的樱井从某种意义上来说危险得不行，松本微微红了脸颊，毫无意义地反击了一句说樱井也就是个仗着先天条件好就瞎胡闹的主儿，然后在樱井了然的轻笑声里干脆整个撇过了头去。

“所以说——我可以理解为前辈是答应我了吗？”

松本伸手拿起空酸奶盒进了厨房，毫无意义地把盒子洗了一遍又一遍，总算是发出了一个表示肯定的鼻音。

他到底是没抵抗住诱惑，决定赌一把这种只做爱不谈情的关系能够被包装成漂亮的好友关系，再任他放纵到危险边界为止。

 

*

他们是真的把床伴的关系维持得很好，好到松本几乎都要错觉自己或许真的只是需要樱井的身体，而不是一份危险的情感。

他们依旧不是会频繁见面的关系，只会在必要的时候——其中一方觉得必要的时候，给对方一个联系，然后就在谁的家里，又或者是在谁订的宾馆房间里，默契地把身体交给彼此。

松本喜欢这样的见面频率，这让他还能好好地把自己的那些心思存放起来，确保不会在某一个瞬间不由自主地把那些禁语说出口来。

樱井总喜欢在做的时候很用力地抱住他，是那种能够感觉到自己被紧紧抱住，却还不至于感觉到疼痛的力度，就像是在用动作宣告着什么一般。他也再没有像他们第一次上床的时候一样在松本满身留下痕迹了，倒是松本偶尔还是会在情难自已的时候在樱井的肩头腰侧留下些暧昧的红印，不过这些痕迹也会被笔挺的衬衫彻底挡住，让他们都相安无事。

他们不常在彼此家里过夜，自然也没有在对方的住处放上一套自己的衣服，于是偶尔会借一身对方的衣服，长此以往，他们也莫名其妙地被世人注意到了“时常撞衫”这件事。

总归是用私交好可以搪塞过去的事情，在工作中尚且没什么交集的两个人于是到底是没有太在意这件事情。

 

也有过几次颇为危险的时刻，比如樱井为了工作整整在美国待了大半个月后终于回国的那次。

事实上那天他下飞机已经是凌晨时分的事情了，他从机场带着行李一路去了松本家里，半个多月的禁欲让他们一触即发，松本难得地在樱井的侧颈留下了一个清晰的吻痕，而他自己的后腰则是久违地被樱井啃出了一片落樱。

软着腿勉勉强强清洗干净已经是天亮时候的事情了，松本照旧把客房借给了樱井休息，自己也终于把过度使用的身体扔到了床上，甚至都没来得及好好盖上被子就沉沉睡去。

叫醒他的还是樱井，同样有些睡眼惺忪的人揉着眼睛指着玄关方向，说门铃已经响了好几分钟了。

松本迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，翻身看了眼放在枕边的手机，上面一连串的来自经纪人的未接电话让他突然清醒，想起前些天说好的节目外景来探访住所的录制就是在今天下午。

他于是匆匆忙忙地起了床，来不及洗漱了于是草草地捧了把冷水洗脸，看着镜子里自己前胸后背星星点点的红痕稍稍红了脸，透过镜子看了身后的樱井一眼，后者非常懂事地低头认了错。

但是这毕竟不是认个错就能消除掉的痕迹，松本想了半天，翻出了一件半高领的上衣套上——这个时候他广为人知的怕冷倒是发挥了点用处，然后抓了顶鸭舌帽掩盖自己睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，然后很伤脑筋似的转身盯着樱井看了半天。

樱井其实是压缩了休息时间去工作才得以提前回国的，本该在美国工作的主播先生要是突然出现在日本——还是松本的家里，难保不会出现一些危险的传言。

于是松本稍显苦恼地把樱井重新推回了客房里，让他乖乖地呆在里面等到外景结束后再收拾东西回家。

樱井乖乖地应了好，于是在客房门落锁的同时，松本小跑着去打开了家门。

综艺节目常客的那些大嗓门于是响了起来，樱井隔着门都能把那些对话听得清清楚楚，包括松本回应他们的每一句话。

松本的嗓子有些发哑，他对着艺人们解释说是自己前一天睡得太晚，现在还留着点没睡醒的痕迹，这有一小半算是事实，但是罪魁祸首大概还是因为前一天晚上的过度使用。

嗓音的话题很快就过去了，照着台本念的问答结束后某位做惯了外景的搞笑艺人忽然提出能不能稍稍拍一点松本家里的布局。

“全日本都很好奇Star的家是什么样子啊。”

说得很有道理，但是这天实在不是个好时机。

前一天晚上打扫好了客厅和浴室确实是一个明智的选择，但是这毕竟不意味着松本那间可能还留着一点可疑的气味的卧室不被人觉察什么。

松本有些着急地想要找借口婉拒，但是对方的热情实在是太过强烈，他终究还是败下阵来，只能徒劳地说着些什么，试图想要拖延时间。

樱井咬咬牙，打开了门。

“松本前辈，怎么了？”

一瞬间所有的视线都集中到了樱井身上，松本也隔着人群有些惊讶地朝樱井看了一眼。

樱井庆幸自己当演员的那些年磨练出来的演技还留着些底子，他相当自然地表演出了睡眼惺忪的样子，又猛地严肃起来，有些不好意思地朝人群解释自己错过了末班电车又没打到车，于是厚着脸皮来了松本家拜托他收留自己一晚上。

他说得天花乱坠，听起来倒是和真的一样。

于是参观房屋的计划就此作罢，一行人很快就收拾好了东西收工，樱井还一脸歉意地鞠躬道别，顺便送上了从美国带回来的小点心。

送走了所有人，松本摘了帽子，揉了一把本来就已经乱七八糟了的头发。

“我可是为了不让你出镜才把你藏进客房的。”

樱井眨了眨眼睛，很轻松地笑了起来。

“因为我突然想起来我是日本电视台的主播——朝日台自然是不能出现我的镜头的。”

如樱井所言，节目播出的时候果然一点没有他的镜头，于是他们危险而又隐秘的关系总算是勉勉强强保持了原样，只是在彼此家里过夜的次数变得更加少了起来。

 

*

樱井在成为主播后的第七年，终于又接下了一部电影。彼时距离他第一次出演电影已经整整十年了。

他倒是真的遵守了当年说给松本的诺言，接下了这部与松本担任双主演的电影。

电影是从小说改编的，名为「行く春や」，匆匆春将归，大概是取自松尾芭蕉的俳句。*

这是一个关于江户时代的落魄武士与青楼花魁的故事——花魁是一位自幼被当做女性养大的男性，他确实是出落成了一位雌雄莫辨的美人，但是他的身份从最初就决定了这个故事将以悲剧收场。

本就是大热题材的故事，再加上两位主演身上的话题性，电影从宣布开机就开始占据了娱乐榜单的头条。

关于松本能否演绎出那种雌雄莫辨的美丽，关于樱井时隔七年的演员复出是不是有什么深层含义，再关于两人这些年来若有若无的交集，似乎无论什么话题都足够成为人们茶余饭后的谈资了。

小说中的两位主角本身便是陷入了微妙的情感关系的，他们都是不能动情的身份，却在最开始就已经情难自已。

就像他们自身一样。

松本是没怀着什么私心在和樱井对台词的，他认识的樱井向来是一个把角色和本人划分得很清晰的人，所以他自然也不能业余到把书中人的绵绵爱意代入到樱井身上。

这些年来松本已经因为良好的健身习惯长出了线条流畅的肌肉，但是为了这个角色他依旧是毫不可惜地减了重，一朝回到了十年前纤瘦的体态。于是在换上丝质的朱色和服，又把长长的黑发挽起后，眼角的一抹樱色的眼影真是显得他婀娜窈窕极了。

机缘巧合，松本饰演的角色名为阿松，大概是为了入戏，樱井于是在片场开始用角色名称呼他，一声一声语调温柔的阿松，听得松本的心底里到底是一片柔软。

相比松本的戏份，他的台词实在是少得可怜，拍摄两人初遇的镜头的时候，他甚至是一句台词都没有的。他只是端着茶点送到樱井——或者说是武士先生——所在的桌上，而后镜头推给他一个特写，惊鸿一瞥。

松本把女性特有的曼妙窈窕表现得甚好，却也隐隐透出了一丝男性才有的英气，两者交织在他的眼底，全部送给了朝着他运转的镜头，甚至是连导演都不由地出声夸好。

松本于是浅笑着道谢，目光无意间落到了导演身边正微微抿嘴看着显示屏的樱井，武士的月代头让他比起往常的模样看起来更加英气了几分，倒是让松本隐约看到了从前那个金发优等生的痕迹。

他匆匆移开了视线，回到场外安静地准备下一场拍摄。

 

移动布景的时间里，松本坐在贴心地放了软软的坐垫的椅子上，翻开剧本把已经烂熟于心的剧情又仔仔细细研读了一遍，期间还很好心地安抚了一下稍有些紧张的后辈平野。

虽然这部电影的多半看点都在两位主演身上，但是既然助演的是松本同事务所的后辈，事实上想借着这部电影推一把年轻人的意思也是很明了了。

“樱井君是个很优秀的演员，所以放心地跟着他走就可以，紫耀。”

松本笑着，顺手递过一瓶未开的水给他。

年轻的男孩子诚惶诚恐地道了谢，天生有些发哑的声音倒是适合极了他饰演的那个死脑筋的武士小跟班。他本身是个思维方式有些跳脱的孩子，倒也是被培养地礼仪周正——除了偶尔讲话时候的日语语法让人怀疑他的国籍——总之和当年的樱井年纪差不多的他，和当年的樱井确实是从头到脚都不一样的。

偏偏他有一个和樱井发音一模一样的名字——好在也只是名字的发音，鲜少会因此发生什么乌龙状况，但是松本向来是以名字称呼自己的后辈的。

松本在私底下也是用名字称呼樱井的，从前连在镜头前也是如此，只是毕竟发生了不少事情，到如今在人前他也还是规规矩矩叫一声姓。但也不知道是不是对自己赌气，他倒是真喜欢极了在用名字喊自己的后辈，甚至都不加一个后缀的称呼词。

平野在松本的鼓励中很用力地点点头，然后一鞠躬，朝着工作人员喊他的方向一路小跑了过去。照着台本，接下来这场大概是樱井和平野的对手戏，不过松本也还是合上了台本，慢慢往拍摄现场走过去。

“清明大人，我听闻将军将要放逐您了…？”

镜头转向了樱井，松本隔着屏幕看着樱井眼底里微妙的情绪变化，自淡漠到嘲讽又回归淡漠，下意识屏住了呼吸。

“那便由着将军的意去吧，这江户城本也不是什么值得留恋的地方。”

樱井转过身，一步一步走进了人群里，一身白衣的背影也被往来的行人吞没，留下一个不知所措的小跟班愣在原地，然后也跑进了人群里。

依照台本的剧情，这位小跟班到头来还是跟丢了自己的武士大人，松本忽而想起了结局，不由心生一丝落寞。

有些东西唾手可得，却也遥不可及。得曾未有向来是遗憾，但是也难保不是另一种幸运。

 

这天的便当是牛肉盖饭，因为拍摄稍稍晚了一些回来休息室的松本于是只剩下了一个在樱井正对面的座位。他当然是不介意这个位置的，樱井自然也是。

松本坐下的时候，樱井还在慢条斯理地开着便当盒的包装，听到椅子拉开的声音于是抬起眼帘来，对松本道了一句辛苦。

松本耸耸肩回了一句客套话，稍稍有些修身的和服让他并不太方便坐下来，于是干脆大大咧咧地把下摆拉开了些，露出半截大腿来，对递过来便当盒的工作人员道了声谢。

樱井终于是拆开了包装，于是附身去脚边的包里拿自带的筷子，起身的时候笑着说松本这个坐姿实在是很男人。

“阿松的本质到底还是个大大咧咧的男人啊。”

樱井显然是在说笑，故意用了角色名来指代松本，然而微妙的同音还是让松本稍有些尴尬地拽了拽和服下摆，然后三两下打开了自己的便当盒。

松本是个克己到有些可怕的人，所以在饰演这个纤瘦的角色的期间给自己下了死规矩，要好好调理饮食。这会儿他看着面前营养均衡但是明显油水不足的便当，依旧是面不改色地拿起筷子就把沙拉往嘴里送。

“你最近瘦得太快了。”

樱井艰难地把满嘴的米饭咽了下去，看了一眼嚼菜叶的松本，用正好供两个人听到的音量非常肯定地下了结论。

樱井的眼睛里闪着一点亮光，松本实在是太熟悉这种眼神了——若不是周围有人，他几乎可以肯定樱井的下一句话就是“抱起来的手感都变了”之类的玩笑话。

但是松本到底是前辈，他非常轻描淡写地就接下了这句试探。

“清明大人想必也更喜欢一位纤瘦的花魁吧。”

樱井愣了愣，夹起一片牛肉准备往嘴里送。

“如果是您的话，或许又不好说了。”

正好樱井身边坐着的女演员听到了这句话，于是笑着打趣。

“两位的关系似乎是比起传闻中的还要好一些啊——又或者是为了培养角色？”

松本对着她眨了眨眼睛。

“这可是要通过事务所的提问了哦。”

对方于是爽朗地笑了起来。

 

*

电影的拍摄一路到了后半，阿松的性别终究是被发觉了，而清明将要离开江户也已经成为了定局。他们告别的暮春时节，纵是晚樱都已经开始凋谢了。

春将去，人别离。

小说的高潮是两人在晚樱飘落的夜里压抑而放纵的身体交缠，作为剧情的最终转折点，这一幕自然是出现在了剧本上的——事实上这部电影之所以开拍当时就能有如此大的话题性，大概也是和这一段剧情有着极大的关系。

松本做演员的历史也有二十年出头了，这二十年间或隐晦或大胆的床戏也是拍了不少，而作为一个专业的演员，他照理是不会对于在镜头面前表演这样的剧情产生什么新人似的抗拒心理了。

道理是这个道理，但是这场床戏的另一方毕竟是樱井。

他大概是比谁都更加了解和樱井上床的感受了，在做了这么多年床伴之后，他甚至闭上眼睛都可以清晰地描绘出樱井身体的模样。

所以这场戏，向来以极高的专业素养为人称道的松本在镜头前频频出错——或是忘记了台词，或是恍惚间挡住了镜头，再或者是伸手解开他衣带的樱井和他一样动作僵硬。他无比狼狈地在又一次被叫停之后道了歉，下意识拢了拢自己胸口大开的和服。

这也不是什么大问题，毕竟松本到底是个男性，一时无法理解这场稍稍超越了常识的床戏要如何表现也是情有可原。何况这两三个月来的拍摄中，他与樱井的私交颇好也成为了片场的共识，而和一位私交甚好的同性友人拍摄床戏确实是有些难以把握的。

连向来严格的导演也松了口，语调平和地安慰两个人说不必着急，干脆先结束后面的拍摄，然后给两人一整天的空隙再好好思考一遍彼此的角色。

“这一幕演好了，基本也就把影帝称号收入囊中了。”

导演甚至还缓和气氛似的开了个玩笑，引得一边的化妆师小姐轻声笑了出来。

当然不会有人知道他频频出错的真实原因是什么，他只是太过熟悉这样的动作了，熟悉到控制不出内心蠢蠢欲动的真实的自己。

 

晚上松本到底是接到了樱井的电话。

电话那头在喊完他的名字之后久久没有出声，最终松本叹了口气，给站在门外的樱井开了门。

樱井也穿着和服，稍稍长长了一点的头发被胡乱扎到了脑后，刘海梳了上去，露出了饱满的前额。他看着松本，不发一语地反手关了门，然后上前一步，在松本被和服领口遮住了小半的锁骨上留下了一个轻描淡写的亲吻。

“阿松。”

不知怎的，樱井的声音明显有些发哑，尾音颤颤巍巍地消失在空气里，眼底一片深沉。

默契是个可爱又该死的东西。

松本跨坐在樱井身上，看着樱井一点一点拉开自己腰际的衣带，红色的带子落地的瞬间，他胸口的衣襟也被彻底打开。

樱井的指尖顺着他的锁骨一路滑落到腰侧，松本如今已经消瘦到能够分明地看出肋骨的形状了。他咬着下唇压抑自己的声音，樱井于是支起上半身来，又抬手细细描绘了一遍他的面容，最终把手停留在了他有些湿润的上唇，用拇指指腹温柔地抚过，剩下四指却是稍稍用了力，强迫着他松开了嘴。

于是他们理所当然地交换了一个沉默而湿润的亲吻。

他们做了这么多年的床伴，樱井却极少会这样缓慢而温柔地开始前戏，这种陌生的温柔感让松本终于得到了一丝余裕找回自己的角色，但是每每在对上樱井那双柔情满溢的眼睛时忽而又溃不成军。

樱井作为演员的素养或许真的是高到连他都要甘拜下风。松本这么想着，扯出一个略带苦涩的笑容。

樱井正在一点一点从他的肩头一路亲吻到前胸，却似乎是觉察了松本的笑容，忽而仰起头来，拉下松本的脸与他接吻。

“不要露出这么难过的表情啊。”

松本一片混乱的大脑里始终回忆不起下一句台词是什么——准确地来说，他甚至不确定这句台词是真的出现在了剧本上，还是仅仅是此刻樱井的临场发挥——但是大概不管是哪一种情况，这终究只是一句台词罢了。

是清明说给阿松听的只属于两个人的情话，而不是樱井翔说给他松本润听的情话——他们之间是没有谈情说爱的权利的。

松本从一开始就是清楚这一点的，于是他终于恍惚想起了自己的角色。他伸手将樱井用力推倒到了地上，然后倾身，直直地望向樱井始终湿润的眼底里。

“清明大人，您也会为别离难过吗？”

樱井抬手环住松本的脖子，将他整个人都拉进了自己的怀里，然后贴着他微红的耳际，将真心说得字字清晰。

“你不知道我有多希望带你一起走，阿松，你不知道我有多爱你。”

他们翻了身，于是松本仰躺在樱井身下，他身上的和服已经彻底散开，华丽的红色衬得他的身体白到几乎透明。樱井微凉的指尖顺着他的身体起伏一路向下，指尖所及之处于是闷闷地燃起烈火来。

“可是您也不知道，我有多么爱您。”

在被樱井进入的瞬间，松本的眼角划过一滴温热的液体。

连他自己都不知道这是阿松流给清明的泪水，还是松本润流给樱井翔的泪水，又或者是，他流给自己的。

樱井动作轻柔地抹去他眼角的那点水汽，而后在他的前额落下了一个虔诚而温柔的亲吻。

 

“Cut！”

他们在满地落樱里，终于完成了最后一场拍摄。

樱井伸手把松本拉起来，后者稍稍拢了拢自己的衣服，然后接过导演亲手递过去的花束。

“大家辛苦了。”

导演带头鼓了掌，然后用极为肯定地语气说今年的影帝显然就是松本和樱井之间的争夺了。

樱井笑了起来。

“我区区一个业余演员怎么可能去和松本前辈抢奖项。”

松本看了樱井一眼，也跟着笑起来。

“幸亏你选择了主播这条路，不然我的所有奖杯大概都要拱手让给你了。”

平野也很真诚地夸赞了两个人的演技，这三个多月的朝夕相处让他与两个人的距离近了很多，偶尔甚至还会说一些暴露本性的天然发言。

“松本前辈和樱井前辈的CP肯定要大热了——现在的女孩子就喜欢这样的东西。”

松本愣了两秒钟消化这句话，然后作势要敲打他的脑袋。

“你们年轻人一天天的都在想些什么奇怪的东西哦。”

樱井在一边看着他们笑起来，冲着平野挤挤眼睛说他的松本前辈这样的时候一般就是害羞了，然后被松本毫不客气地敲了脑袋。

“樱井君，我可是你的前辈。”

樱井撇了撇嘴，伸手捂了一把自己的脑袋。

 

*

电影的宣传期是在拍摄结束半年之后了，期间他们又回到了过往偶尔见面，用身体把情感宣泄到淋漓尽致，却是绝不说爱的状态。

两个人又是一起上了很多节目，时隔十年。

如今的樱井总算是再不需要松本的照顾，对着镜头也能侃侃而谈，相熟的主持人抛来的梗也是接得利落。

两个人的昨日今朝自然都是节目的中心，正好回到了当年两个人一起宣传过第一部电影的节目，于是当年那个一头金发看着就不好惹，却是对着松本笑得异常乖巧的樱井又被挖了出来。面对主持人问他对松本的看法的时候，尚有些青涩的人很认真地歪着头想了一想，然后对着镜头一脸真挚。

“松本前辈真的是特别特别优秀的演员，我很喜欢他。”

这么坦诚的告白，大概是自从他们之间发生的第一场意外之后，就再也没有过了。

松本看着十年前的节目里，一头金毛的小狮子的那双小鹿斑比似的眼睛，没由来地哽了一下。他掩饰似的拿起桌子上的茶喝了一口，喝得太急了，猛地灌进身体里的冰凉的液体让他止不住地咳了两声。

樱井的视线明显往他的身上飘了飘，于是他摆摆手说自己没事，被樱井用口型无声地念叨了一句“你还是小孩子么”，于是突然又端坐了一下，表示了对于这句话的反击。

工作人员们显然是下了心思在准备这期节目的，继视频之后，前些年他们那些被网友提及过的同款衣服也被列举了出来，然后再加上这次电影预告片里两人在樱花树下含情脉脉对视的片段，最后果然抛出了一个他们预想之中的大问号。

“我说，你们两个是真的在交往么？”

主持人带着刻意八卦的笑容问两个人，话里话外都是毫无掩饰的调侃意思——正如当时平野所说的那样，当今的观众总是很喜欢两个男人之间这种微妙的关系的。

这个提问也不至于让他们多尴尬，毕竟他们确实是，从来都没有交往过的。

樱井先松本一步笑着开了口。

“现在的观众怎么总喜欢这些奇奇怪怪的东西。”

松本于是适时地跟了一句腔。

“大概是我们老了吧，跟不上年轻人的潮流了。”

主持人于是也跟着他们笑起来，然后保持着八卦的人设，刨根问底似的又来了一句。

“但是你们是互相喜欢的吧？”

没想到会被抛一个如此直白的问题，不过松本到底还是端住了架子，没有暴露出自己内心快要失控的动摇。

“真的要问得这么直白吗？”

他眯起眼睛笑着看主持人，反问了一句又觉得语气有些微妙了，于是又补了一句。

“你们要把我们凑成一对我是没意见啦，但是我怕樱井君会当真啊。”

松本在句末带上了一串爽朗的笑声，就像是真的只是在讲一句无伤大雅的玩笑话一样。

但是到底还是突兀了，他明显注意到了主持人在思考要怎么接话，于是稍稍后悔地缩了缩脖子，沉默良久的樱井却是突然开了口把气氛拉了回去。

“我以为松本前辈知道我喜欢你的呀。”

他的语气又顽皮又真挚，就像十年前一样，总是让人分不清真假。

气氛自然缓和了起来，在观众们八卦又愉悦的笑声中，他们的话题终于是进入了樱井为什么时隔多年又回心转意接下了演员的工作上。

这个话题毕竟和松本的关系不那么大了，于是他心安理得地稍稍走起了神。

 

松本其实并不怀疑樱井喜欢他这件事的真实性，从最开始樱井在杀青宴后的那场意外开始就是，他想樱井至少始终是对自己心怀好感的。

但是这份好感是可以被光明正大地拿出来说的，因为是再纯粹不过的喜欢罢了。

樱井因为这份喜欢而一次次顺着他的脾气，也因而至今与他保持着理智又热烈的身体关系，但是也就到喜欢为止了——正如松本深信的那样，这终究只是一种冲动又短暂的好感，甚至都不必花上太长时间，仅仅是一段时间的分离就能让它烟消云散的——这种美好又残酷的喜欢。

令松本始终难以启齿的是，与樱井这份纯粹的喜欢不同，他几乎是无可救药地、令人绝望地，爱上了樱井——这么多年。

这份爱几乎压得他喘不过气来。

他擅长极了饰演出一具不受情感束缚的大人外壳，所以这么多年来到底是没有被揭穿过。但是在层层叠叠的假面之下，他窄小的全世界里都是樱井的模样。

松本在每一次身体交缠的时候都会习惯性隐忍自己的声音，而樱井总是会坏心眼地通过打乱抽插的节奏逼着他在无上的快感里忍无可忍地软下声音来呼唤他的名字——关于这一点，松本猜樱井大概是以为他的隐忍只是因为羞于发出这样的声音。

但是并不是的，至少大部分的原因并不是因为毫无意义的羞耻心。

他只是害怕自己会在某一个失控的瞬间，把拼命压在了心底的这份见不得人的爱脱口而出——到时候，怕是连保持如今这种亲密而疏远的关系都会成为奢望了。

他借着角色说给樱井听的那些爱，到头来终究也会随着电影的下映而被遗忘——他甚至是希望樱井能够忘却这些的，这样他才能够更加大胆地伪装出若无其事的样子，继续在离樱井最近的地方，维持住这种最遥远的畸形关系——一直到樱井遇到他的所爱为止。

希望那个时候，松本想，自己能够有足够的勇气笑着放手，把樱井推到他再也触碰不到的地方。

 

“我不知道松本前辈还记不记得，我很久以前说过我其实并不想成为演员。”

樱井忽而扭过头来看他，于是松本慌慌张张地从自己的思绪里抽身，下意识地就点了头试图掩饰自己的走神。

“但是如果是和前辈合作的话就另当别论——这就是我接下这部电影的唯一原因了。”

松本还没来得及反应，主持人已经发出了八卦的惊呼声，说樱井的迷弟力似乎比起大众想象的都还要更强大一些，引得樱井很大声地笑了起来。

松本当然记得樱井说的这件事，事实上他还能清晰地回忆起来那个狭小的休息室里，一头金发的年轻人这样说的时候眼角微微弯下去的角度，还有他那双清澈又真诚的眼睛里落下的，松本自己的轮廓。

“大家都这么说——但是偶像崇拜这种东西吧，热潮一旦过去了就会突然冷静下来的。”

他对着樱井挑挑眉，故意摆出一副嫌弃又难过的样子。

樱井很无辜地举起了右手发誓说自己不是一时冲动，松本软下语气来说姑且相信他，于是又被主持人狠狠地吐槽了一句。

“你们两个真的干脆去交往啊！”

樱井笑起来，偏过头来看着松本。

“那么接下来的日子，我们干脆走炎上路线吧？”

松本一脸轻松地跟着笑了起来。

“那就请多多指教了。”

戏中戏也罢，梦中梦也罢，松本望着樱井已经转了回去的侧脸，把心头蠢蠢欲动的那些东西又向里压了压。

这段肆意放纵的岁月留给他的虚假的风花雪月，也足够他守着，从而独自熬过他的全部余生了，松本想。

 

*

又是新的话题，松本再转回头去看主持人的时候，正好错过了樱井下意识投向他的视线。

他到底是没有看到那双看向自己的眼睛里装了多少深沉而厚重的爱意。

所以他始终不知道，在他如此不可救药地爱着樱井的同时，对方也在一样笨拙不堪地爱着他。

 

 

_※_   _松尾芭蕉的原句为「行く春や_ _鳥啼き魚の_ _目は涙」。_

 


End file.
